


No that's MY giant horse!

by Sevaunt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Baby's First Fanfic, Female Reader, Ganondorf is going to be called Ganon, Possible OOC at times, This is mostly a comedy, curse words, eventual ship for reader romantically, it's all in fun, maybe some angst here and there, not sure who yet, reader might get a name later, real world reader, setting is in my ideal sequel verse, villian redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevaunt/pseuds/Sevaunt
Summary: You have fallen into Hyrule and helped Link defeat the calamity...sort of. Now you have to be ready to face the newest threat and keep custody of your horse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle this is my first fanfic. Updates are not scheduled and I have no proof reader.   
> Please review.   
> And this will be multi chapters I just dont know how to do that in the chapters

   The fields of hyrule where much calmer these days, since Link had done away with the calamity. Sure he had the aid of the princess and the goddess but the actual slaying part you solely gave to Link. But he had become your best friend of sorts. Well best friend and unwilling guardian. But you were so new to hyrule with your odd clothing and round ears he couldn't just leave you.

  
   You had told him everything after the first time you almost died. About why you fell out of a shrine where the monk was supposed to be...or rather what you thought. Lots of things about the string theory and parallel dimensions confused him more then helped but after a few hours he got what you were saying.  
Link had been rightfully weirded out by the entire 'I've seen how your future plays out and know more about your past in this life and old ones' but after promising not to tell him anything about any of that ever again unless he asked had quelled some of that bubbling anxiety he had about you sticking around.

   Almost a year and many, many near death experiences and you were proud to say you had the whole hylian thing down. At times it was fun, a real adventure like you had only dreamed but no matter how good things were going you always found yourself think of home...well your old home.  
Link had promised to help you find a way back or some clue to it at least after you helped him with a few divine beast. But with Zelda back he didn't have time for you. Which while painful you got it. You didn't truly belong no matter how hard you tried. You were an intruder on a story that was never meant for you.

   So while he did his best to help Zelda try and fix the mess the calamity had caused you decided to go and make your own story. For all you knew this was your world now and you had to make your spot in it.  
The knickering of your horse pulled you from your internal monolog.

   "Something the matter Stacy?" You surveyed the land from beside your giant horse. It had always been your favorite in game and with its strength and power you had named it Devastator which had in a roundabout way become shortened to Stacy. He didn't seem to care.

   Stacy nudged you back into the cave as if trying to protect you from something. This was common for him. While Link had caught him at your insistence, you bonded with the horse making it chose you over the hero.

   You had learned to follow that instinct of the horse about danger. Sure you could fight but you couldn't take large groups or overly skilled ones. You were still learning. What you didn't expect was for the earth to quake and the sky to darken. This wasn't part of the story or game you knew of. Whatever was happening you and all of hyrule were going into it blind.

   "Fuck me...thats not supposes to happen!" Your awe was quickly fading to fear. The danger of everyone dying was supposed to he over. Safe now that the calamity was gone!

   In hindsight you should have known something would happen something big you wouldn't have known about. It was a real world after all not just a game that stopped after you had finished the plot. Time was realb these people were real, and the danger was very very painfully real.

   "Okay okay we got this Stacy. We'll just go back to Hateno village or the domain and find Link. He will know what's going on." You climbed onto the horse and began your journey to find Link and the answers of what was to come in the near future.  
"I wonder just how fucked Hyrule is this time yeah?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasnt planning on adding more so soon but I got excited cause of a kudos and already had most of it typed up.

   The ride was long to the domain but it was closer to you then the village. There hadn't been a blood moon yet so the lizalfos should still be gone since Link's last visit.

  
   "Stacy I love you and you are the best horse I've ever been on but please can we go a bit faster?" You could feel your ass becoming numb and the sky was starting to have a weird green glow.  
"I swear to which ever deity is listening if a fucking breach happens and we get dragon age bullshit happening I am going to find you and rub your nose in the mess you made!"

   It was not a very strong threat to even a farm hand let alone a god. But the mindless ranting helped you keep your calm. So long as she was mostly calm Devastator would be too and she did not have the time to calm him down.

   Not even stopping to bat an eyelash at a pack of bogoblins you kept Stacy going on at a pace much faster then the horse could handle much longer. The bogoblins in turn paid you no attention too busy looking up at the sky mesmerized by the odd runes falling to the earth.

   You only got to the first bridge of the domain before Stacy decided it was time to stop. You didn't blame him, you in fact couldn't be prouder of your big brave boy. He had ran faster then he was comfortable with for a long distance and even stayed calm with whatever voodoo magic hell was going on in the sky.

   Just as quickly as it started it stopped, something big in the world had shifted you could feel it in your bones, it felt still and silent, not even a restless cricket made a sound.  
The sky was still dark as the world resumed. Had it been paused? Did you break the world? Was it a game and someone had literally paused it? No no no you didn't have time to think on that too much now.

   "Stacy I need you to wait here okay? I have to go see if Link and Zelda are here….and if they aren't maybe the king will have some answers."

   Dorephan was odd he seemed to have clues to you being other worldly but he never actually said it. Maybe he just thought you were and odd ball? Well you did willingly follow an amnesiac with a love of fire which wasn't a smart thing to do usually.

   After the annoyingly twisty trek to the main hub of the domain you wanted nothing more then to rest. But much like everything else it would have to wait until you spoke to someone about the weirdness in the sky.

  Bazz spotted you first. "Oii Link's friend!" Right… you were still just Link's friend here. But you did stay away for the most part only following Link in to talk to the king in private once.

  
   "Bazz right?" You used the last of your energy to run up to him. Panting lightly you continued, "Is Link or Zelda here?"

  
   Bazz felt a bit bad this odd hylian was a friend to Link and managed to remember his name but he hadn't remembered her's. He felt worse with what he was about to say. "Link is not here nor is Zelda, and you can come no closer to the domain. Thanks to whatever that was in the sky we are on high alert for any dangers."

  
   That meant the poor worn out woman would have to wait to be let in and seen by the king before she was permitted to go around.

  
   "Wait does that mean What I think it means?"

  
   "If you think that I can't let you in then yes it does." He felt even worse watching her fall to her knees looking like someone had just told her someone had died.

  
   "Please Bazz I have to get in I have to. I don't know where Link is and I don't know what that thing in the sky was and…" Oh no the hylian was crying. She was obviously scared and panicked. Likely came here hoping for safety and answers.

  
   The zora captain called over another guard, "Watch her while I report to the king." Bazz didn't give the other a chance to say anything. Hopefully his fellow Zora could handle the woman breaking down.

   You didn't even notice the male leaving too caught up in trying to stop the tears falling from your face. The realization of just how lost and alone you were added on to the fact that the world could be ending again had mixed with the stress of the past month on your own leading to this. This being a minor break down, you could bottle it all up and just go back to the snarky sarcastic yet oddly kind weirdo people knew as soon as you got it all under control.  
For now you sat on the ground sobbing like a child while a zora guard whose name you couldn't recalled watched visibly uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry. I just it's a lot."

  
   "It's alright?" The guard couldn't exactly say it wasn't now could they? "Just uh… breath?" Obviously they weren't accustomed to crying women or at least not ones who even they felt where only being kept out on a sudden technicality. If the hero had been with her she'd already be at the inn resting.

   "Still I'm sorry I'm just…" you groaned the sobbing slowing a bit. "I'm stressed and scared."

   "We all are if that helps."

   "It shouldn't but it does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Sidon makes an apperence


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some brief Sidon POV to set up the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm floored with how many people are reading this. As a thank you here is a bit into Sidon's pov and maybe you guys could leave a review with advice how to do this fanfictions thing. Even a simple good job so far or some might wanna rethink x would help.  
> I have gone and fixed the formating issues.

  When Sidon heard from Bazz about Link's friend having arrived and promptly breaking down likely from the panic of the dark sky and glowing runes he was upset. This was Link's friend, sure she was a bit quiet and seemed nervous around his people but she came to them first at the sign of danger so she must trust them. Link had told him once she stayed quiet and nervous because she was nervous about insulting him or his people. Which he hoped someday to get passed that. She did after all help Link with the Van Ruta with knowledge no one should have had.

  The prince was ashamed to admit he had listened in when they thought he wasn't around. It was unbecoming of him but his curiosity won out.  
He had felt his heart break when she mentioned his sister's soul stuck imprisoned by the horrid blight beast that killed her. It was a powerful punch to his heart, though he dare not tell anyone else as they would become distraught and even angrier at hylians. That was still a prejudice that his people were over coming and to hear their beloved princess had suffered after her death well that would undo all the good he and Link had done thus far.

  Still he took solace in the fact she was free now. He had sworn a few times he caught glimpses of his sister since then watching them looking over them. Which was so like her to care for others before resting after suffering for so long.  
But all that could wait, he had a friend to help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and some lovely encouragment hyped me up to write one more chapter for a bit. Tomorrow I may take a break from writing or do some with out uploading. 
> 
> Fyi I am writing this entire story on my phone so if you notice any typos or formatting issues apologies

Finishing crying for now you decided instead of sitting on the ground to lay down. After all who knew how long you'd be waiting. 

 

  "Miss…. Why are you laying down?" The guard was half tempted to ask if the hylian was mentally sound. 

 

  "The world is ending, I just finished crying the remaining water in my body, and with no clue to when someone will tell me to either leave or to come on in I have decided I am done for now." Compared to the long ride and walking laying on the smooth cool surface of what ever stone this was felt nice. You could borderline sleep here well until a loud voice you recognized interrupted you resting your eyes. 

 

  "Oh dear friend it seems you really do have a dry wit. I was starting to think Link had been joking or as hylians say pulling my leg." 

 

 Your eyes snapped open and your face turned bright red. Prince Sidon saw you snark and lay on the floor like a bum… oh gods hurry and end the world. As if having to constantly hold yourself back as to not look like a fool in front of your ex fictional crush wasn't hard enough you had failed.

 

  "Fuck… I uh.. Shit I was hoping no one would see that part of me here." You winced realising how that sounded. "I don't mean that in a bad way I just don't want to accidentally insult someone or worse embarrass myself."

 

  Sidon laughed, "Well now you have no reason to fear that since you've broken your silence. Now come on up, up! I'm sure the inn has a bed much more suitable to rest on rather than the cold floor. Unless you can't stand?"

 

  Ooh you were so so tempted to say you were too worn from the journey, just to get held in those strong sharky arms. But you didn't trust yourself not to blurt something embarrassing out while in his hold. So you groaned and slowly dragged yourself up to your feet. 

 

  "As much as I don't want to walk or stand I can do it." You pouted a bit and followed as Sidon led you off into the domain. "So what did I do to get the go ahead to come in from the prince himself?" 

 

  "You are a treasured companion to Link and I know of how you helped with Van Ruta. It would be wrong to turn you away. I must admit I prefer you talking more then one or two words at a time." He glanced over at your ragged form with a small smirk amused at your reaction. 

 

 Your reaction was shock followed swiftly by a verbal, "Oh shit… how much do you know?" 

 

  "It's more a question of how much do you know. Though I think that is a conversation for a less public setting." He couldn't cause any panic because of what you where. Which at best was a seer at worst well let's not think about that. 

 

  "I… you're right. It is but my knowledge is limited to theories now." 

 

  "We'll speak of this later with my father for now rest and if things take a turn for the worst I'll have someone wake you." 

 

 "Thanks Sidon, please call me [name] I know it might not count for much but your kindness is very much appreciated right now." 

 

 "Worried about Link?"

 

 "You aren't? We both know him he basically seeks out danger. I wouldn't be surprised if he is at ground zero for this mess. Probably got curious and touched the wrong thing while Zelda was cooing over something academically enticing." 

 

 "I hadn't even considered that…" Thanks strange hylian that was exactly what he needed right now. 

 

 "Sorry. But hey after we have our super serious adult world ending talk I can tell you the odd things Link has done and should have died but survived to help you see he is like a roach. Unkillable."

 

 He snorted, "I'll hold you to that. Goodnight [name]." 

 

  "Goodnight Sidon." As soon as he left you paid for your room and crashed dreading the next morning and the conversation that was to come. Maybe you could make enough jokes to keep the mood from going to an off with your head red queen style. Didn't seem like the Zora way but hey weirder had happened to you. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious chapter I swear the comedy is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has a fast foreward so I didn't have to explain the string theory and the multiverse cause I am lazy. 
> 
> Second warning and most important: this chapter and story contains deep zelda lore conspericies of how I have mentally twisted the story of Ganondorf. It is probably very un accurate. Take it with a grain of salt.

   The morning came much earlier than you had hoped it would. You wanted nothing more than to curl up and just stay asleep. But the sun and the impending doom of your little chat with Sidon made it impossible. Groaning you got up somehow feeling more like shit then yesterday. You paused and wondered if anyone would stop you from jumping in the water to perk up. Too cold idea vetoed by common sense.

 

  The inn keep was happy to see you up, "Good morning, things seem to be back to normal. Sun is shining and all is well."

  You grunted in response, "Morning. Not sure if I'd call it good I feel like I got trampled by a hoard of very fat lionels. Clumsy ones too."

 

  The keep laughed, "Yes well the prince and king are waiting for you in the main chamber. Good luck."

 

 "Thanks. If I don't make it next time you see link tell him he's a dork." You knew whatever was happening was his fault. You knew it. Besides he was so accustomed to being called a dork from her in her fondness.

 

  Straightening your hair as best you could without a mirror or brush as you walked up to the king's throne room. Sidon lit up seeing you much to his father's amusement. Looking around she noticed it was just them. Oh sweet hylia thank you.

 

  "Good morning [name] I'm sure your nervous but I've already told my father a bit of what I know." Anz queue the signature smile which made you smile as well.

 

 "I am curious as to how you knew of our Mipha's fate and how to free vah ruta despite never having seen it before." Dorephan's look made you feel somehow smaller. Which when surrounded by giant zora was not an easy thing to do.

 

 "So I'll tell you all my many secrets but you both have to promise no one else will be told. I can tell you now my secret is no danger to you, your people, or hyrule. I am not a threat. An oddity for sure but I'm sure you probably already thought that."

 

  "So long as you and your secret is not dangerous I don't see why we can't promise that.  Agreed Sidon?" Dorephan looked to his son who responded with a nod.

 

 "Okay so shit… I'm going to try to explain this as easily and unconfusing as possible but you guy are probably gunna get lost so just like raise a hand or get my attention so I don't blabber on and miss your questions." You took a deep breath and began.

 

  "I'm not hylian or any of the races of hyrule. I'm human my round ears aren't a birth defect." The king motioned for you to continue.

 

  "I come from a world beyond hyrule as wild as it sounds and the tale of Zelda, Link, and the champions and the history of Hyrule are nothing but stories. Stories with moving pictures like from the sheikah slate link has. We see the tale from Link's perspective once he awakened at the shrine of resurrection."

 

  "And these tales tell you of how to stop the divine beast and the calamity." Dorephan asked intrigued but obviously doubtful.

 

 "Yes well I was lucky it did. The tales could have easily been wrong. There is a little thing called the string theory and the multiverse." You sat down and began to explain all that. Which not being a scientist you probably butchered it. They had so many questions too understandably but they got it quicker then Link who probably had a concussion while you were trying to explain. You both did just almost die.

 

  "And you're sure these are real?" Sidon asked not sure what to think.

 

  "I mean it is a theory one scientist in my dimension have been trying to find proof of and little ol me did before them cause I'm here. Unless this is all a wild coma dream in which case I should be able to breath under water and not be sore but both of those aren't a thing. But yeah I saw the history of Hyrule and then Link's defeat of the calamity. Now though I have no knowledge to help all I can do is theorize." Which as someone who was in many a fandom you were pretty damn good at it.

 

  "Then what do you think it was? Should we be worried?" Dorephan didn't believe the story about you being from a different dimension but he also wouldn't risk the safety of his people over a doubt of something she seemed to so strongly believe. U

 

 "I.. I don't know for sure but whatever it is it can't be good. Like possible return of the calamity bad. The blight that was Ganon was more then just evil energy it came from a person a demon king to be precise. His name was Demise. He was defeated by one of the holders of the triforce of courage. But his soul lingered it found a new host in another king. One desperate to save his people and losing hope because no one would listen to his pleas for peace for aid."

 

  The Royal pair shared a look one of understanding. You didn't know what they could have conveyed to each other but you hoped it was sympathy.

 

  "Desperation and anger makes a person open to possession. The king Ganondorf was taken. It wasn't fast he slowly slipped into the demon's control. Doing horrible things and seeking all the pieces of the triforce. His reasoning went from helping his people to the madness of demon. He too was slain by the wielder of the triforce of courage."

 

  You continued, "Ganondorf's suffering did not end after his death. He was reborn time and time again always slipping under the control of Demise who was a scar on his soul now. It was like he was cursed or the other wielders of the triforce pieces were missing some way to save him from Demise and the goddesses saw fit to keep returning him until it was fixed correctly.

  I think the old hero the one who first defeat the calamity was Ganondorf."

 

 "But you said they were bound together."

 

  "They are but Demise only gets his hold when desperation take hold. And this timeline this era his people where safe, and healthy he didn't have the same desperation and fears. Demise unable to gain a physical form festered and grew in power until he was able to take form..."

 

  "In the calamity." Sidon finished.

 

  "Exactly and Ganondorf while not knowing of his plight felt compelled to stop it. He sacrificed himself most likely containing Demise in his body somehow spelling his death as well."

 

  "This king must have suffered greatly and if the calamity came back…" Dorephan paused to think.

 

  "Then it stands to reason the seal broke or Demise grew more powerful and leaked out. But this is all conjecture from the many histories I am aware of. The fact Demise never showed himself as Ganondorf means he may return."

 

 The king sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can see why you don't tell people these things. It seems far fetched and impossible but...it makes sense of a sort."

 

  "If Ganon returns either he will be a great ally or Demise in his skin and far worse than the calamity. And then we gotta pray Link and Zelda can keep up the cycle and defeat him or break it and free the king and end just demise." If that was even possible. "Either way we are all in for a shit storm of hell if that goes down."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not wait until I have finished setting up the charecters and stuff so I can get to the comedy. But I already have a plan for the big villian. >3

  "We shall see what the light brought to Hyrule, for now we wait for Link and the princess if they head anywhere it would he here." Dorephan had confidence in that. He waved you off needing time to think. 

 

  Sidon followed after you, "You can tell an enthralling story. Back home are you a story teller?"

 

  "I drabbled in making horror stories and the occasional poem." You would not explain fanfictions to him nope. "And rarely a romance. But I mostly listened to stories or read them." Games so many games. 

 

  "Maybe you should look into telling those stories here. As grim as the tale you told was I couldn't help but be enthralled!"

 

  "We'll history does have the saddest stories and is often told by the winners. so uh not that I don't mind the company but why are you following me?" 

 

  "I was hoping to hear more of your home. We have time to pass and I have already finished my duties for the day." Save if something else happened. 

 

  "I don't think I'm the best person for that. Sure I lived there but I hardly left my house. I was the town cryptid. People thought my house was haunted. Kids said I would grant a wish if they caught me outside. Which it is terrifying having an army of children chasing you when you are trying to grocery shop when they look like they are rabbid." 

 

  "You are exaggerating." Kids we not that scary. 

 

 "A little but that's half the fun when the subject isn't important." He exhome was not important not any more. But hey no more political fuck yous. 

 

  "What is a cryptid? You mentioned that, is it like a witch?" That was a valid jump considering wish granting. 

 

  "Nah its a creature that people tell stories of that no one can prove exist but people believe in. Like mothman, bigfoot, or aliens. I'd like to think I'm in the mothman category." 

 

  "A man made of moths or a moth made of men?" 

 

 "More of a hybrid of moth and man but both of those ideas are terrifying so thank you for that." Would it be a giant moth of normal sized men or normal moth made of tiny men? Why was this your new focus? 

 

  "And that is not?" Sidon gave you a pointed look one you returned. 

   Instead of saying anything you motioned to him. As if to point out he was a man fish hybrid. 

 

  "What?" Sidon didn't seem to get it. 

 

  "Nothing shark man nothing. One thing I miss from my old home was the technology it puts even the sheikah slate to shame. It made life so easy. And the beds oh god the beds. Best every night stands ever. We had beds that vibrated and adjusted to you." You gave a wistful sigh. 

 

  Sidon shook his head. Though the idea of technology that made the slate seem like nothing sounded interesting. Before he could ask more you cute him off. 

 

  "But I try not to dwell on home anymore. My home is here in hyrule now with Stacy." 

 

  "Who is Stacy?" It made sense she would seek out a romantic partner bow that things had calmed down. 

 

  "Stacy is my horse. His full name is Devastator because he is huge. You could ride him no problem. Speaking of him I should go get him take him either to a stable or find some place safe for him." Maybe at the end of the bridge entering the domain? 

 

 "A horse that big sounds amazing I would love to see him!" Sidon did his signature smile hand pump combo. 

 

  "You can join me on the stroll down or meet him at the base of the domain he is waiting there." And no way anyone would take him because he was more apt to trample anyone who tried. 

 

 "I can not leave the domain right now in case my people need me. But perhaps you can bring him here once things settle down."

 

 "I think I can manage that."


	7. Chapter 7

   You bid Sidon a farewell for the time being and left to collect your precious giant fur child. You never thought you'd grow attached to any horse as back home you never interacted with one. But Stacy was more like a loyal dog. Protective like one too. Even if at times he was a little dumb. You had caught him chewing on Link's golden locks many times. Each time Link tried to stop the horse but Stacy just followed. 

 

 The blood moon was hopefully several days away though as pretty as it was you wished it didn't happen at all. That or you had a gun. Back home you didn't see guns as something civilians needed save hunting or sport. And you often wished they'd buckle down on the damn laws, but you wished you had one just so you could make the battles you got roped into one sided. Boy were you happy potions worked like the game. Link was still the only one who got food healing though the lucky duck. 

 

  Stacy was happy to see you because as soon as you were in sight of the horse it ran to you happily. He stopped before he trampled you having learned a few times that no you would not be able to handle his strength. 

 

  "Hey buddy you ready to come to the domain? Well closer to It? Sidon is excited to meet you." You hummed in thought before awkwardly climbing into the horse. Where was that skill from yesterday when you just jumped on? "I'm surprised they let me leave. I finally told someone other than Link and Zelda my origins. It was scary! I don't think they exactly believe me. Which I totally get still it fucking sucks." 

 

  You continued to vent to your horse as you rode up to the domain. It was going to take a while anyway with all the turns and Stacy's size. So might as well enjoy some free therapy.  Besides Stacy enjoyed being talked to even if half the time you don't think he understood. 

 

  "We should probably look for Link shouldn't we? I feel useless right now. I can't track him down and I can't even help him figure out what is going on." Oh woe was you. "But if I know Link after any big thing he comes here first. He's thirstier for the fish then me." You laughed at that. Link never admitted to a crush on Sidon but as soon as he teased you about it you turned around as did it to him too. It was a private joke at this point. Hylia help you both if Sidon ever saw it or found out. 

 

  Hopefully in the next few days you'd get to see him again. Hug first then scold. No he didn't get a chance to defend himself since he was obviously behind this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hate to be a bother but could I please get some comments? I really appreciate all the kudos and am blown away by it but I still want to know how you all feel I could improve or what you want to see. 
> 
> Even a smiley face would make my day. Would it help if I asked questions at the end of each chapter for you to answer? I've seen some writers do that and it seems to be a hit. 
> 
> Also I swear this is going to be a comedy I just have to set up the world a bit more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter then I would like but I'm going to be on a brief hiatus of sorts while a friend visits. Well a sort of hiatus since while she sleeps I'm going to try to post what I can.   
> I do try for at least 600 words per chapter as a minimal. But today it was just a bit over 550. OTL 
> 
>  
> 
> Now important stuff:  
> Thank you so much for all the reviews! It has definitly help keep me motivated to write and each one means the world to me! 
> 
> Next chapter will involve a few day time skip in order to introduce some new peeps and a shocking twist. 
> 
> Questions for you all based on what you know of reader's personality who would you want her to end up with? (It wont effect anything right now but it will be fun to see how all of you lean and reactions on how it actually turns out)

   As the domain came into view again you couldn't be happier. Honestly as great as Stacy was he wasn't exactly good at turns and he was a tad skittish of getting too close to the water. You didn't blame him considering it was a very swift and strong current. 

 

  Unexpectedly at least to you Sidon was already at the entrance to the main bridge seemingly giddy. He had seen horses before hadn't he? Well you did mention Stacy was huge so maybe that was it. 

 

  "Is that even a horse? Normally they're much smaller." Okay Sidon had seen horses good. 

 

  "Stacy here is a rare horse I think he's actually the last of his kind." You gave the horse a nice little pat on the back as he finally stopped and let you off. "See what I mean by you could ride him?" 

  
  


  "I do though I don't know if I'll be any good at it." To be fair his legs were kind of stumpy and it was a leg heavy activity. 

 

  "You'll be fine...mostly I think. Stacy is a pretty smooth ride but you won't find that out until you earn his trust. Right now even with me here you run the risk of being bucked off." She snickered, "Wouldn't want to ruin your princely image at least not without Link here to see it too." 

 

  Sure you were teasing him and he should have gotten flustered but all Sidon could do is smile excitedly. He was so glad to finally see the real you and the jests weren't at all insulting so he had no reason to be upset. "I'd much rather he not see that."

 

  "Don't worry I have stories to balance things out if it does happen. For now why don't you try petting him. Make sure to approach him where he can see you so he doesn't startle." Stacy didn't spook easily so that wasn't likely but you still preferred not taking the risk. 

 

 Normally so confident it was odd to see the shark man hesitate. "You okay? I was kind of expecting you to almost jump at that."

 

  "Yes I am fine, I just don't want to mess this up I do wish to gain his trust after all and first impressions are everything!" He was nervous and it was cute. But the horse probably already had a first impression of him so that didn't exactly matter. 

 

  "If you want to make a good first impression bring him some food he is a sucker for apple slices or carrots. When in doubt feed them." It was a good motto on how to makes friends. 

 

  "I see. I will wait then, at least until I have found the perfect snack for my new friend." A magnificent beast like this surely would appreciate something more than just some apple. "He is free to stay here while you remain in the domain so long as he doesn't cause any trouble."

 

  "Nah Stacy is pretty chill so long as strangers don't try to move him or get on him. Than he gets upset and he throws an amazing temper tantrum. He pouts too like the big loveable baby he is." Okay the horse wasn't a baby but all animals are babies and you would fight for that statement. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the time skip drabble. 
> 
> Warning this has some anti-child beliefs from the reader aka mentions of not wanting kids, finding them annoying and gross and just an overall pain. Along with some mentions of anti-vaxers and entilted parents. (Neither of which viewed in a positive light)
> 
> Reader does not wish harm or suffering on kids! 
> 
> Reader is cool with non human and older kids though.

   In three days time somehow both nothing happened, and a lot. You spent some time with the kids of the domain telling them hyrulian versions of fables from home. You debated about retelling or rather recreating the Marvel universe here but eventually decided against it. Too much work and you weren't sure on the logistics and ethics of copy write with a story from another dimension. 

 

  You saw a lot from Sidon. He seemed to be more intrigued with you now that he was aware you could say more then one or two words at a time and had a sense of humor. That and he was constantly using you to try and get close with Stacy. If you didn't know better you would say he was shy around the large beast. 

 

  He got better after he figured out Stacy liked his wheat with a side of apple slices. You had felt so bad telling Sidon he could only give Stacy apples every now and then since they were a sweet treat for him rather than a meal. Gods the pout Sidon gave was heart breaking...stupid cute shark man. 

 

  The elder Zora were iffy about you. They didn't know what to think, they didn't know your origins but your odd rounded ears confused them on if you were hylian or not. You had heard a few whispers of you being diseased or birth defects as guesses to your ears but none of the elders said anything to you directly. Besides you got way way worse in highschool and their hypotheses were more believable than other worlder. 

  Back on the topic of Stacy you had learned something completely new. He was scared of small children. Well not scared per say more nervous. He probably thought he was going to trample one. But with Stacy having Sidon's attention of course the kids were all for playing with him. You had a long lecture to the kids about safety and made them promise only to visit him with you or Sidon around. The kids didn't approve but it had earned you some brownie points with the adults and the prince. 

 

  That may not seem like a lot but being an unofficial babysitter for the domain kids while waiting on the return of Link and Zelda was more than a handful. You were just oh so very grateful the kids were more mature than human or hylian children around their age. And cleaner so much cleaner. You still didn't want kids though, they usually made you uncomfortable like they do Stacy. But maybe it was the whole not a human kid that worked in their favor. 

 

  In your defense human kids were usually spoiled brats whose parents did not properly discipline or watch them. And with the whole anti-vax thing your old bit about them being walking petri dishes was proved even more correct. Sure some kids were Okay you just didn't want one, let alone touch them. What was with moms always trying to insist people hold their babies even after you say no? You sure as fuck didn't want to be vomited on or even worse drop a kid. You may not like kids but you didn't wish harm on them nor would you let it happen if you could help it. 

 

  Zora kids where cool though, same with Roto kids. You didn't go to Gerudo town or death mountain with Link. You told him what he needed to know and noped out of that heat to stay in Hateno village. Did you worry? Yes. But Demise himself would have to drag you into that heat. 

 

  Today though, it was a good day a 'me day' kind of day. If you focused too much longer on the possible impending doom and missing hero you were going to get an ulcer. So today you planned to go for a swim and have yourself a little picnic to yourself to recharge. 

 

  Well you had been until you heard a guard announce the approach of Zelda. Normally the mentioned Link first…. 

   Seeing the pair in the distance you could tell that the one that wasn't female was most certainly not Link. "Whomst the fuck?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. The evil is revealed and the snark is back.

   You ran to meet the pair preparing to demand where Link was. Zelda didn't ditch him right? Once you got close enough your froze. Ganondorf, the Ganondorf was beside the princess. "Youm'st the fuck…. How?" 

 

   Ganon turned to the princess, "I thought you said no one would know who I was since so long had passed." He was not dumb he obviously could tell you had recognized him. 

 

  Zelda sighed, "[name] here is an oddity. Her history is...complex."

 

  "Are you Ganondorf or Demise? And where the fuck is Link?" You couldn't help but notice the discomfort the latter question caused. 

 

  "[Name].... Link is gone." The princess looked down close to tears leaving you to utter a soft fuck and walk over to hug her. 

 

  You were unbelieving Link was like a roach he was impossible to kill. "Zelda I know this is hard but do you mean gone dead or missing? Please I need to know." 

 

   It was Ganon that answered your query as he felt pity for the princess and with out Demise he was free to ge his kind self again. "He is missing or rather he ran off. He is the vessel now. I am sorry." 

 

  He truly was but you were still flabbergasted Link was Demise now? That shouldn't be possible Demise was attracted to the triforce of power… unless it was just the triforce in general. Link was oddly vulnerable since he hadn't remembered everything about himself just yet. And as strong as Link was it was an opening. "I…"

 

  Zelda cut you off, "He is missing but not gone we can get him back. We have to." It was then you noticed Ganon while not using it had the master sword on his hip. It was true then for once it was Link who needed saving. 

 

   "I want to help save him." You let go of the princess and gave the pair a determined look. "Before you tell me no remember I know more about this probably just under Ganon here who was possessed by Demise." 

 

   "And what do you think you know?" Ganondorf was angry this strange woman claimed to have knowledge matching his own. Granted you did know him and of his plight with Demise. 

 

   "I know he has a follower a living sword named Girahim and while I don't know if it's possible for him to summon him or not to this timeline. I do know if he does our battle to save Link will be much much harder." Not to mention Girahim was a sadistic creeper who was willing to do anything for Demise. 

 

   Ganondorf look at you surprised and impressed. "You will tell me how you know this." He was concerned probably thinking you were a minion or exminion of Demise. 

 

  "I'm sorry but you have to have at least a level 5 friendship to unlock my tragic backstory." Without hesitation Zelda smacked the back of your head lightly, akin to that of a Gibbs smack. "Ow!" It didn't actually hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you readers would be intrested in the possibility of Girahim (whos name I am probably butchering)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update to get something out there. 
> 
> And I want to thank you all so much for all the support. I never thought I would get this far and I owe it all to you guys. Seriously it keeps me motivated and pumped to wrote. 
> 
> Warning this chapter has a brief mention of masturbation.

   You ended up having to explain your 'tragic backstory' anyway. Who knew Zelda could be scary? Honestly face that glare at Demise watch him crumble. 

 

   "So you want me to believe you are from another world? A world that just so happens to tell the story of my suffering?" Ganon was staring into your soul looking for lies and you knew it. 

 

   "We'll technically it follows the many incarnations of the hero of courage. You well Demise you just happened to be the foe and no story leaves the villain without explanation." Well they hinted to his story a lot of it you had to piece together yourself. Which thank whatever deity around that you got it right. 

 

   "I don't believe you." 

 

   "Blunt and to the point I like that, but you don't need to believe me for it to be true. I don't need you to validate my life. I already have people who believe me and accept it." You resisted giving him a nice rude gesture but since you couldn't pick between sticking your tongue out or flipping him off you did neither. 

 

   "Princess this trip was a waste. Well almost a waste. I didn't expect to see my horse waiting for me." The male moved to go towards your horse. 

 

  Before Zelda could even try to get a syllable out you spoke, "Excuse the fuck me? Your horse? That is my horse! I have been the one caring, riding, loving, and naming him. Not you. It maybe descended from your horse but it isn't yours. Make one more move towards Stacy and I'll prove just how perfect my height it to kalima your god damn nuts." 

 

  The ex-warlord was taken back. No one had ever spoken to him like that. Ever before Demise or not. He didn't know how to feel about it. On one hand it was insulting and made him want to put you in your place on the other hand it was amusing. "Watch your mouth I could squish you like a bug." 

 

   "Fucking try me. I may not be strong like you or big like you but I fight dirty." More so when protecting your baby. Sure he could and probably would beat you into a pulp but you would be sure he would be the last of his bloodline, and his private time would lack any pleasure. Can't tug what isn't there.


	12. Opinion needed

Hi everyone, 

I have a few things to say but first and foremost thank you for all the kudos and the comments I haven't replied to. 

I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated but my health has been taking a very bad turn. 

Now for what I need opinions on.   
I'm considering rewriting this only starting from the start where reader first comes to hyrule and her adventures with Link.   
If I did so I would be doing in in the style of linear drabbles since writing as a normal story seems hard on me to keep motivated.   
Each drabble would directly correlate to the last drabble before it. So while it would read as a normal story I wouldn't have the same constraints of writing every daily details. 

Would you all be willing for me to do that? 

If not I understand and I'll try to keep this story going as is (deleting this author note before posting another chapter)


	13. A thank you

I want to thank you all for your support and understanding on remaking this story! It really means a lot so many of you not only enjoy my work but are so willing to adapt with me.   
I'm so sorry it took so long for me to day all this but a lot of BS has happened in my life including the sudden and unknown loss of my furbaby.   
I will be posting the new story sometime with in the next day or so and will add one last chapter telling you all when it is up.


	14. The remake has started

Well that was fast but the new story is up!  
[Url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531742[/url]

Once again thank you everyone so much for your support and comments and kudos. I hope to see you all on the new story!


End file.
